mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Zelda II: The Adventure of Link
|caption = North American box art. |developer = Nintendo Research & Development 4 |publisher = Nintendo |series = |director = Tadashi Sugiyama Yoichi Yamada |producer = Shigeru Miyamoto |designer = Kazunobu Shimizu |programmer = |artist = |writer = Takashi Tezuka |composer = Akito Nakatsuka |format = |release = JPJanuary 14, 1987 PALSeptember 26, 1988 NADecember 1, 1988 |genre = Action role-playing |mode = Single-player |rating = E for Everyone |platform = Famicom Disk System, NES, Game Boy Advance, Wii Virtual Console, Nintendo 3DS, Wii U |requirement = |input = }} Zelda II: The Adventure of Link, originally known in Japan as The Hyrule Fantasy 2: Adventure of Link (THE HYRULE FANTASY 2 ), is an action role-playing video game with platforming elements. The second installment in ''The Legend of Zelda'' series, it was developed and published by Nintendo for the Family Computer Disk System on January 14, 1987, less than a year after the original ''The Legend of Zelda'' was released and seven months before North America saw the release of the first Zelda title. The game was released in North America and the PAL region for the Nintendo Entertainment System in late 1988, almost two years after its initial release in Japan. The Adventure of Link is a direct sequel to the original The Legend of Zelda, again involving the protagonist, Link, on a quest to save Princess Zelda, who has fallen under a sleeping spell. The Adventure of Link's emphasis on side-scrolling and role-playing elements, however, was a significant departure from its predecessor. As of 2016, the game remains the only technical sequel to the original title, as all other entries in the series either are prequels or take place in an alternative reality, according to the official Zelda timeline. The game was a critical and financial success, and introduced elements such as Link's "magic meter" and the Dark Link character that would become commonplace in future Zelda games, although the role-playing elements, such as experience points, and the platform-style side-scrolling and limited lives have not been used since in canonical games. The next installment in The Legend of Zelda series was The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System. In the Super Smash Flash series Moves The Up Thrust, a move originating from this game in which Link thrusts his sword upward while in the air, appears in Super Smash Flash as 's and 's up attacks and in Super Smash Flash 2 as 's up aerial. Similarly, the Down Thrust, a move in which Link thrusts his sword downward while in the air, appears in SSF as Link's and Young Link's down attacks and in SSF2 as Link's down aerial. Stages In SSF, is a stage based on the palaces that appear in this game. Much like with palaces, the stage consists of rooftops held up by several pillars. Temple is the longest stage in the game, which may be based on the infamous length of the palaces in Zelda II. There's also a sign that appears in the background, which references the signs that appear at the start and end of every village in Zelda II. returns in SSF2, only now it is based on its appearance in Super Smash Bros. Melee. In the background of the stage, it is possible to see a building resembling a palace on top of the hill except it has more than three pillars. Music An orchestrated remix of the dungeon theme from this game called Temple, ripped from Super Smash Bros. Melee, plays as the music track of the stage of the same name in SSF. It also appears as the main music track of the stage in SSF2. Category:Games Category:Official games Category:Super Smash Flash Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series Category:The Legend of Zelda universe Category:Nintendo